Hot runner systems using a common plate to actuate valve pins are known. In some documents these plates are called synchro-plates. In some cases one synchro plate may be used to actuate all the valve pins and in some other cases several plates may be used to actuate clusters of valve pins in a synchronized manner. By using such plates all of the valve pins or just several valve pins are moved simultaneously into the known open position and closing position. This ensures that equal amounts of a molten material are delivered into at least two mold cavities having the same volume. This also means that the mold may have mold cavities of the same volume to form identical parts or the mold may have clusters of mold cavities having equal or unequal volumes to form parts having different volumes that are called family mold cavities.
There is a need to better control the movement of the plates retaining the valve pins, especially to make sure that there is no delay between the movement of the plate and the actual movement of the actuators that drive the plate. This is a problem when belts or other non-rigid elements are used to convey the movement from the actual actuator
There is also a need to prevent or minimize any deformations of the elements that provide connections between the plate and the actuator of the plate to ensure long life of the system and faster cycle time.